


In Which Kakashi Freaks The HELL Out

by Nyodrite



Series: Hake Kama, Sannin Gen. [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (I dub it 'Hatacest'), Kakashi has Daddy Issues, Kakashi shouldn't drink, M/M, Or that time I (kinda) wrote incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kama-ojisan?"</p><p>Kakashi, one hand on the door, froze at the sound of his miniature's voice. "...ah..?"</p><p>"Why are you here?" the child whom had been him in another timeline, another world, asked.</p><p>He didn't turn around, "There was a...party last night and I drank too much. Your Tōsan was kind enough to...take care of me."</p><p>The last few words were choked out as an onslaught of memories hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kakashi Freaks The HELL Out

No-longer-Hatake-Kakashi-but-Hake-Kama-because-fucking-time-travel bit back a groan over the hangover that viciously reminded him as to why he _never_ agreed to go out drinking unless almost literally blackmailed into it. An uncomfortable draft reminded him of the _other_ reason why he didn't enjoy drinking; he was a very _physical_ drunk who didn't particularly care if that meant sex or even whom he slept with- something that had gotten him into trouble many a times until he convinced Tenzo to keep him from at least sleeping with potential threats and anyone whom was already taken.

Tenzo, however, wasn't here so Kami only knows what kind of trouble he had landed himself in when Tsunade had dragged him to 'a little get together' celebration.

Withholding a sigh, Kakashi opened his eyes to glance at his partner to assess the damage- his mind froze and proceeded to _melt_ when he saw that his bed companion was _Hatake Sakumo_ as in _his father_. Shifting to get up (runaway because he could not deal with this), he suddenly became aware of a sharp pain that indicated that _yes_ they really did have sex and _no_ he wasn't on top and Tōsan must have been fantastic because- _nonononononono_.

Stop. _Breath_. And do. Not. Think. About. It.

With practiced motions- partly out of experience in such situations if with a less scarring partner and partly out of being a _shinobi_ \- Kakashi slipped from bed silently, tugging on his clothes with swift efficiency before exiting the room and hurriedly making his way out of the house.

"Kama-ojisan?"

Kakashi, one hand on the door, froze at the sound of his miniature's voice. "...ah..?"

"Why are you here?" the child whom had been him in another timeline, another world, asked.

He didn't turn around, "There was a...party last night and I drank too much. Your Tōsan was kind enough to...take care of me."

The last few words were choked out as an onslaught of memories hit; _Stumbling from the bar, leaning against the warm body holding him up and laughing with glee over not being_ alone _-_

 _Hands petting his partner who was trying to wriggle away from his fingers, choking back laughter when ticklish spots were prodded, while holding him upright; Sakumo finally managing to get the door open as he moved his hands beneath cloth to_ touch _-_

_Refusing the guest room's bed, wanting to not be alone, Sakumo agreeing to share a bed; him continuing to touch until the other's control snapped, clothes being discarded, being touched in turn and his back landing on the bed with Sakumo over him-_

_Fighting briefly as he had never bottomed before, being pinned down by calloused hands with slightly sharpened teeth digging into skin which let him_ feel _the other's growl at his neck and submitting-_

 _Choking back whimpering moans at being petted and touched and explored and played with by more then two hands, realizing that clones had been created at some point and not able to do anything about it as his hands were holding onto the headboard as Sakumo had ordered; the perverse pleasure of the man murmuring about how_ good _he was behaving-_

 _No longer able to obey when fingers pressed deeply where he would_ never _admit to experimenting with clones and a mouth covered his cock and_ swallowed _, his hands grabbing long silver hair; being flipped over with his hands bound behind his back, face being pressed down to a waiting cock, hair being grabbed to guide him so he took it in his mouth while the_ real _Sakumo entered him in a swift motion and fucked him from both ends until he came thrice without being touched as punishment for disobeying-_

"-eally red, are sick Ojisan? Should I get Tōsan?"

Kakashi's eye widened, "No! Aa, there's no need to bother your Tōsan- I am just leaving." He wanted to say that he didn't run but that would be a lie; upon hearing his... _bedmate_ get up, Kakashi fled the house with a speed comparable to a _shunshin_.

He _really_ could _not_ deal with that.

Which is why, upon being called in by the (relatively recently named) Sandaime for a mission with one Hatake Sakumo as a teammate, he seriously contemplated mutiny. Or at least stabbing himself so as to get sent to the hospital for the duration of the mission- the life of a nukenin didn't allow for him to proofread Icha Icha after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of don't regret writing this- it was kind of fun and interesting. Would this pairing be 'Hatacest'?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blind of the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854292) by [redlipstickkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses)
  * [The Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037713) by [RiddleWraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleWraith/pseuds/RiddleWraith)




End file.
